Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Futaira
Summary: Naruto is an angel. Sasuke is a human. Naruto falls for Sasuke. What will the blonde do in order to fulfill his love? SasukeXFemNaru but its supposed to be yaoi. My first fic. Rated M for future chapters. Slight GaaNaru. EWE. On hiatus


**Alluring Secret Black Vow- SasuNaru Version**

**I own Naruto and all the characters in the anime and the song title, lyrics, every single word in the dictionary.**

**Now that I have given in to my sarcasm, I would like you all to know that the above mentioned will never belong to me. Ever. So without further author rants, I bring you the New and improved version of ASBV-SN version**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_ Gaara was alone._

_ He had always been alone. _

_He knows he will always be alone._

_..._

I don't want to be alone, but who could ever love a demon? A demon trapped in an angel's body. A _Jinchuuriki _could never be loved. Nobody loved him. Not even his Uncle loved him, even when Gaara loved him, well love as much a five-year-old could. But not even his Uncle loved him, in fact he had even tried to kill Gaara! _ Shukaku_ wasn't happy about that. Nobody could hurt his precious container! So Shukaku took the youung boy under his wing, _ My pup, I will raise you as if you were my own_.

Yashamaru was effeminate looking, with light brown shoulder length hair, with gray eyes. He was an exact copy of Gaara's mother, her twin brother. Together since birth, she was cruelly snatched away from him before her time, a few minutes after she gave birth to her youngest child. Not nearly enough time for her youngest son to know that at least his mother loved him. Not nearly enough time for her brother to know that she had never blamed her baby, her little darling, for causing her to leave him, her brother, alone while still so young.

For weeks Yashamaru drank himself to sleep, crying for the lost of a sister, the only family he had left, after their parents had left them to fend for themselves while they were still young. But he remembered, while his sister was pregnant, she had constantly told him that her son was not at fault. Her son was an innocent. He would never be the cause of her death. If anything, she was glad that she would be able to give her unborn child a chance to live, even if at the cost of her own.

_ But if it wasn't Gaara's fault, who's fault was it?_

** Yashamaru never knew that his brother-in-law had sealed the one tail demon into her son.**

But Karura knew. She had vehemently refused her husband to do anything to her baby, their baby, but the Yondaime Kazekage was not to be deterred. He had finally successfully managed to get hold of a _B__ijuu _ he would not allow _**anyone **_not even his wife to stop him from controlling the power that he so craved. So he made sure that she could not fight back. He had her bound and silenced to the sealing table and he forcibly sealed the _Ichiibi, Shuukaku _into his unborn son.**  
><strong>

Karura was angry, angry at her husband who could not see past the risks he has taken for a taste of power, power he will never be able to control, power he had sacrificed his wife's love, his unborn son's life, power where he had risked the future of their- no _her _family. Karura knew, she knew that the demon he had placed in her would kill her when her son was born.

She knew that nobody would be able to understand her son, understand what her son would be going through. Understand the pain of having something that could only be known as _unnatural _for the body of an angel. For having to conflicting chakras in one system was impossibly painful. The blue chakra of an angel's and the purely destructive chakra of a demon were never meant to merge. Let alone co-exist in the same body. So she prepared.

She made sure that her eldest daughter, as well as her eldest son, who were both mere toddlers at the time, would know that it was not their youngest brother's fault that she will die. She wrote a book to each of them, to be given to them when they were old enough to understand what was going on. She made sure nobody knew of the existence of these books. Not even her beloved brother. She could not, would not risk her husband finding out.

She placed the books in the care of an old distant relative from her mother's side, an elder of the council, _Chiyo_, who from the start had never really liked her husband but when she heard the story from Karura, she immediately agreed to help, her dislike for the Kazekage grew. She had recently lost her son, as well as her daughter-in-law, in a battle between enemy angels and they had left behind their only child, a young boy who was too quiet for his age with his father's blood red hair and his mother's wide brown eyes. _  
><em>

She made sure that her brother knew that she would not tolerate if he blamed her son for her death. She drilled it into his head that her son was not at fault, her baby was innocent and that she loved her children and no matter what it takes she will keep them all safe. So for the next month of her pregnancy, she researched old techniques, any techniques that would ensure that her son would be what she deemed safe, even if in the clutches of her baby's father.

She found an old one, hidden near the back of the library. It would ensure that the user would be constantly protected, Karura was pleased. It needed a constant supply of material to protect the user, here Karura had to wonder, what material would be of use? She debated using air but she later discarded the idea, air was good for offense but mediocre for defense. So while she thought of other materials, she looked out the window and saw a sandstorm raging outside in the wide dessert that was her country. _Perfect_ she thought to herself.

She made sure Yashamaru knew that her son would be need to have a constant supply of sand so she ordered him to fashion a gourd for her son. She made him promise that Gaara would never go anywhere without the gourd and Yashamaru, who would do anything for his beloved sister, agreed. For he knew that his sister was never wrong. He filled the rather large gourd with sand and made sure that Gaara could carry it around by attaching a sash so that it could be strapped to his back.

Afterwards, when she was absolutely sure that her husband was not around, she performed the ancient ritual. The ritual was over in less than hour. She had sacrificed her blood, made a contract with the Ichiibi himself, allowing him to merge painlessly with her son if he ensured that the ritual would work, and by extension, her son to be constantly protected by the sand. The demon was to ensure that his destructive chakra would be used to manipulate the sand so that her son was constantly protected from any threats no matter how small. She would not allow anything to harm her son physically.

Shukaku agreed, he didn't really have a choice now did he? He could merge with his Jinchuuriki painlessly in exchange for his constant protection or be in constant pain for as long as they both shall live due to the conflicting chakras circulating the body, ensuring a short lifespan and that would also mean that the Ichiibi would die as well with his container. So by offering his protection, he was essentially, lengthening her son's lifespan to that of a demon's. Which was longer than an angel's and far longer than an average human.

When the ritual was over, Karura was unconscious in a healing sleep for three days. Allowing the contract to be effective even if her son was not yet born into this world. When she finally awoke, she met the familiar worried eyes of her brother, as well as the angry, hateful eyes of the Kazekage. She could never refer to that man as her husband ever again, not after what he has done to her and her family. The kind and gentle man with warm eyes she had loved and married was long gone, replaced by a cruel and power hungry maniac whose eyes were cold and unfeeling. She prayed one day the he would see the errors of his ways before he died and that she would reunite with her love in the afterlife.

But something went wrong, Karura felt the familiar pain of contractions when she was barely 7 months pregnant. She was so worried, what if her precious baby could not make it? The premature baby was in danger of dying before he could even live! Karura cried tears of anguish, she wanted so desperately for her son to live. To experience all the joys of life. To live, love, laugh, cry, experience pain that will one day make him stronger, to experience love that will make him the happiest person alive, like what she felt when she was proposed to. There was a chance that she could live through the birth, a small one and she knew it, but she prayed to Shukaku.

_Please save my son and I will gladly die, no matter how small my chances are for living! _She wished desperately. Her husband with a rare moment of clarity, realized that his wife was dying, he tried everything in his power to save his wife. And while she lay dying on her deathbed, he silently begged for forgiveness. Promising his wife that he will join her in the afterlife after atoning for his mistakes.

When she was breathing her last breaths she saw that her son, her little angel, was one of the most beautiful things in the world. She had been right all along, her son was innocent. He had the same blood red hair of her grandparents, and almond-shaped sea-foam green eyes, framed with two dark rings. His birthmark. Proof that he was and always will be under the protection of the Ichiibi racoon, Shukaku.

She said her goodbyes to her two eldest children as well as her beloved brother, and with her last breaths "What a small, feeble child… No matter what happens, I'll always protect you! Gaara…!" she promised with a gentle loving smile on her face. Before she closed her eyes, never to open them again. Her chest no longer moved with the her gentle breathing and her body slowly went cold and her lips blue as oxygen no longer moved through her veins. Yashamaru was then appointed as caretaker for her youngest son when her will was read a couple of weeks after her funeral. She had left all her monetary pocessions to her children and brother to be divided equally between the four. And to her brother, she left a letter, explaining what the kazekage has done and to protect her youngest child with his life as she was sure the power crazed man would kill him when he found that her son was no longer useful.

Yashamaru stared at the letter in shock. How could the Kazekage do this to his sister! He was furious, he wanted to kill the man who caused his sister's death. But Karura had wanted him to protect her son and to be discreet about what he knew of the actual situation. He would honor his sister's wishes and after the will reading he never touched an alcoholic bottle again, protecting Gaara was his life's mission now. The only reason he woke up and left his bed in the mornings. When his brother-in-law found out that Gaara would not be of use to him, for he could not harness the demon's power, he had ordered countless to assassinate the boy. But he was too protected, by the boy's uncle as well as his late wife's love. So he made sure nobody else in the village like the young Jinchuuriki and everyone did as he said for fear of death as penalty, all except one. A distant relative of his late wife, who constantly visited the demon boy at his home in Yashamaru's house.

The Kazekage blamed himself for his wife's death, and in the haze of guilt, pain , longing and fear he deluded himself into thinking that if the demon died he would be able to atone for his sins. So he managed to hatch up a plan to get his youngest son's uncle to kill him, to test out the powers of Shukaku that Gaara could control.

Soon however the Kazekage managed to convince Yashamaru that the demon sealed in his nephew was at fault, and not his own. And he managed to make the young man hate the demon for taking away his sister. He convinced the gray eyed man that if he killed the demon, he would be able to avenge his sister. And the only way to that was to kill the demon boy. Yashamaru was conflicted, he had taught Gaara that his mother and he would be the only ones to ever love him. He managed to teach Gaara about emotional and physical pain as well as about love, and that the sand was protecting him was proof of his mother's love. . But if he were to kill the boy, his nephew, would that really avenge his sister?

But Yashamaru knew that Gaara had to grow stronger, to survive against the attempts to his life by the boy's own father.

One night he was drunk, the kazekage had invited him to a friendly dinner and had slipped some _sake_ into his drink. He had then convinced his brother-in-law to kill the demon that was possessing the boy. The boy was in danger from the demon, and in his inebriated state he did not question the older man's logic. That night he attempted a suicide mission, telling the young boy that he had never loved him as well as acting as though he was unforgiving and murderous towards his nephew, and always hated him, ending their relationship with bitter and aloof lies. Yashamaru then stated that no one would ever love Gaara, before detonating the series of explosive tags hidden under his flak jacket to take Gaara with him. Yashamaru's cruel words and his suicide bombing attempt on Gaara's life caused the boy to become a sociopath and an even more of an emotional wreck than he already was.

With the dead body before his eyes, the five year old could not comprehend why his uncle had done that to him. Was it true that he had lied, that Yashamaru had never loved him? But Shukaku was there, and Shukaku explained to the young boy that he would always love Gaara, because the boy's mother had loved Gaara enough to sacrifice her life for him. Shukaku would protect the boy like he was his own pup. Gaara would never need anybody ever again, because Shukaku would always be there for him. So the five year old quickly latched onto the comfort and love that only the Demon sealed in him would give.

After this incident the Fourth saw Gaara was indeed a failure and that he could never control the Demon inside his son. He began issuing orders for Gaara's assassination, but after the six attempt had ended unsuccessfully, he gave up knowing that the demon would protect the young boy. However, later when Gaara began to have more control over his powers due to his new ideals of being alone with only Shukakku as company, the Fourth Kazekage learned to appreciate Gaara's usefulness with hopes of him becoming a powerful tool. But deep down he was proud of his son, and hoped that he would atleast be able to see his son grow up. As penace he never interfered with whatever Gaara wanted to do, infact he tried to protect his son from the harsh council. But allowed the villagers to despise the young boy.

Years later when Gaara was 13, Fourth Kazekage saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village. The Fourth Kazekage cared deeply about the well-being of his village, so much so that he was willing to ally with Orochimaru to destroy Konohagakure to bring Sunagakure's resources back up, despite knowing Orochimaru is a highly dangerous criminal. This turned out to be a fatal mistake on the Kazekage's behalf, as he and his bodyguards were betrayed and assassinated by Orochimaru.

With his last breath he prayed for forgiveness, and he wished that he had more time to just let his children know that he loved them. Even if he had never shown it. By this time Temari, the eldest of the three siblings as well as the only daughter had received her copy of the book that her mother had written for her. She cried hot angry tears for her mother, for her youngest brother, and as well as for her father, who would never be able to atone for what he has done to this family. The day their father died was the day Kankuro received his copy of the book. And when they found out of their father's death the two eldest children of the Yondaime Kazekage vowed to make amends to their youngest brother. Planning to start a family, a _proper _family. _  
><em>

But by then, Gaara had already met the one who would bring him salvation. An angel purer than freshly fallen snow, with a heart of gold. With beautiful blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Gaara met the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful demon to exist, Uzumaki Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? Drop me a review if you like this version better than the original :)<strong>

**remember, reviews = faster updates :)**


End file.
